


Serendipity

by Sparkle_666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Love - Freeform, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Intense Sex, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, kakairu - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_666/pseuds/Sparkle_666
Summary: Approaching his Chunin apartment, Iruka notices a white envelope stuck to the door. After brushing away the incident as a mere coincidence more of these “envelopes” start showing up.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Show Me...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278545) by [CrazyLabRat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat). 



> Enjoy this beauty... CrazyLabRat made an amazing fan fiction (credit above)
> 
> This is my version and it’s quite different.  
> I will update the chapter soon.

It all took a single photo, one photo to appear on Iruka’s front door. It was in an envelope, taped right onto the cheap wooden door... Who knew a camera could cause such a great mystery. 

Iruka carefully peeled the envelope off, taking the striped piece of tape along smoothly. He was not having it after todays long hours at the academy, and he certainly was not going to fall for some foolish prank late at night. 

He peered into his apartment carefully with a kunai in hand, quickly moving through out his apartment. After Iruka inspected every crevice in his apartment, he threw his body against his bed along with tossing the envelope right next to him. 

Iruka took a few glances, hesitating to even take a _peek_ of this mysterious letter. Maybe it wasn’t a prank after all. Parents give gifts to him all the time during holidays and birthdays. 

After gaining some more courage, Iruka lifted himself up, picking up the letter softly and using his kunai to open up the envelope. 

Curiosity really does kill the cat. 

In the envelope contained a photo, and not just any kind of photo, but a picture of the most gorgeous plump lips. A sharp jawline and a small birthmark located right at the corner of this persons mouth. 

Now, Iruka can gather several conclusions from this photo. Three in fact. One would be that this person was most likely male. Second would be that this man seemed to have left a rather pleasing message on the back of the photo. Third, who ever this person was must really have some balls to even think about being this _enigmatic_. 

There, on the back of this photograph was a hand written note.  
_If I wish could gain the capability to approach you with more eloquent words. For I have been part of the sidelines for too long. I wish I could pull you close, closer till the space between our lips is nothing but that. A forbidden dance that is inescapable._

Iruka drops the photograph and covers his face. A part of him tells himself that it is just some stupid little game, another more daring part tells him to figure out the perpetrator... 

**3 Days Later**

A few days passed since Iruka received his first photo. Not much has changed except for a few scans around the village to scope out someone with that certain birthmark. Unfortunately no one has been found to have that distinct mark. 

Anyways, it is seven in the morning. Iruka arrived to his classroom...which was unlocked and wide open. Usually the staff locked all doors at the end of the day. Iruka walks in and quickly feels a slight breeze. The window is open. A white envelope is placed on top of his stack of papers. 

Who ever this person was must react be good at Infiltrating. It would be nicer if they closed the damn doors and windows behind himself. Which pissed Iruka off a bit, but still picks up the envelope and quickly stashes it into his bag for later. 

Just as previously stated.  
Curiosity kills the cat, and with that people become increasingly less patient. Unnoticeably. 

Lunch time rolls around. Iruka picks up his bag and books it for the bathroom. After securing his momentary safe space. He opens the contents of the letter by using his nails to pry open the envelope.

His eyes widen. 

A bare chest with masculine features. The man in the photo showing off his prominent abs and quite a few scars. He clearly spends a lot of time training and on missions. His pale skin shimmers, like snow when the sun first makes it’s appearance after a brutal storm. 

The back of the photo only has one sentence written.

_I wish I could just grab your gorgeous face and kiss you up against that desk of yours._

Iruka’s face turns into a dozen different shades of red. His heart has begun to race. The thought of something like this is so wrong. Yet...so right. The tight feeling in his pants proved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Support a small writer.  
> Fiverr:karuka_  
> I write long and short fan-fiction for any pair.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
